falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Welsh Rebellion
The Welsh Rebellion was an armed conflict that occured sometime in the 2160s. It was a civilian uprising and a rebellion instigated by the Welsh Liberation Front in an attempt to liberate all of Wales from the Kingdom of England which had invaded the former country and annexed it as a new imperial province. Background In the year 2156, the descendants of the surviving British from the Great War traveled to Gloucester and established the city as the capitol of the newly established Kingdom of England. The survivors were lead by the descendants of the old pre-war British monarchy and they sought to have the entire British Isles under the bannerof England as a means of restoring the old pre-war United Kingdom. Over the next six years, the Kingdom of England expanded and annexed around a third of England and was the dominate power in the region having been only rivaled by the neighboring New Empire of Great Britain. Seeking no conflict with New Britain nor wanting to stop expanding, there was only one option left and that was to invade an annex the neighboring state of Wales. Wales itself was hit during the Great War but, it was hit less than the rest of Britain and was still livable and had a decently large population in the region. Wanting to unite the entire isles, King Alhwald I had sent the Royal Army of England commanded by the Knight Sir Adam Richardson III to invade and annex Wales and they invaded by 2162. History Early English Gains The initial early stages of the conflict were easy for the English as they overran and conquered the Welsh forces in eastern Wales within two months. The ethnic English minority of Wales fled to the east as a means of escaping persecution from Welsh radicals in the west and joined up with the royalists as a means of defeating the Welsh and forcing them back under English rule as well as get revenge for the discrimination and persecution that was done to them in the past by the ethnic Welsh majority. The advancements continued to push onward and this resulted in the unification of countless Welsh militant groups into the Welsh Liberation Front and declared their intensions to repel the English and liberate Wales as a sovereign and independent nation. The liberation front quickly moved forward but, they were ilequipped for dealing with the English and quickly found themselves retreating back to Cardiff but, they wouldn't be abandoned for long. First Defense of Cardiff By 2163, half of Wales was under English control and they continued their march with Sir Rirchard now setting his sights on Cardiff, the capitol of the former nation of Wales. The Welsh Liberation Front had established a strong defensive position around the city and were ready to make their last stand with Sir Richard knowing that if he can take Cardiff, then he'll demoralize the rest of the Welsh resistance and the nation will fall back to the hands of the English but, he didn't realize that help could actually come for the Welsh. Across the sea in the island of Ireland lied the nation known as the New Irish Republic, established fourty years prior to the rebellion, and they were in full support of the Welsh Liberation Front. The NIR was directly opposed to the Kingdom of England viewing them as an imperialistic threat to post-war Britain and Ireland in particular and were already sending aid to the rebels. Army rangers, ammunition, and other supplies flew in for the WLF and with the support of the Irish, they began to go on the offensive and defend Cardiff. On September 8th, 2163, Sir Richard ordered the attack and had the English forces invade and besiege Cardiff. The battle was one of blood and intensity as the English had overran much of the city and killed many Welsh rebels but, the Welsh were able to hold their ground and thin out the ranks of the English attack force that they needed to call in for reinforcements. Welsh Counter-Attack After the Battle of Cardiff ended with a decisive victory for the Welsh, the war turned around and was now in favor for Wales. On January 14th, 2164, the Welsh Liberation Front launched a massive counter-attack in an attempt to push all English forces out of the areas surrounding Cardiff and was successful due to the English forces having been regrouping at the time of the attack. With little organization, the English were forced to fall back and half of Wales was now liberated. With the country divided, the English were forced to go on the defensive as Sir Adam had to wait for reinforcements and the Welsh bombarded the English with mortar and artillary rounds supplied to them by their allies in the New Irish Republic and supporters from the local Welsh population and even allies in England itself. While Sir Adam remained in western Wales, he reorganized his forces and began to plan out an attempt to launch a second assault and invasion of Wales and conquere the entire country as a means of expanding the Dominion of Wales. Sir Adam however, had to wait along with his forces as he and the rest of his troops remained pinned down by Welsh artillery and reinforcements were being slowely deployed due to peasant rebellions that broke out in English territory from normal serfs to ethnic Welsh English subjects. The Welsh Liberation Front continued to advance but, were stopped half-way due to the large and strong defenses that the English forces had maintained and both sides remained in a deadlock and at a stalemate for at least another two years. Second English Offensive By the winter of 2166, Sir Adam had got the reinforcements he needed and launched a second offensive against the Welsh. By January 14th, the Royal English forces launched a second invasion into Wales and managed to overrun much of the Welsh forces. The English managed to recapture lost territory and soon found themselves making it to Cardiff once again where the Welsh Liberation Front forces began to establish defensive positions to protect and defend the Welsh capitol while the rest of Wales was under siege by the English and Caridff was surrounded from two whole sides and Sir Adam arrived ready to capture the capitol. The English Forces continued to advance and by the time the Welsh were able to stop their advancements, two-thirds of Wales was captured and Cardiff was surrounded. Second Defense of Cardiff With the Welsh capitol surrounded on all sides, Sir Adam personally lead the English forces to lay siege to Cardiff in an attempt to capture the capitol and demoralize the Welsh. Sir Adam and the English originally believed that with most of Wales under English control, they originally believed that Cardiff would fall fast and the rebellion would be crushed but, they underestimated the strength and determination of the Welsh. After attacking the city, Welsh forces with the support of NIR Army Rangers, began to open fire and force the English to scatter and break formation. While the Welsh suffered high casualties, the English weren't able to advance to the point they needed to be by the time three hours had passed by and most of Cardiff was still under Welsh control. English troops from the north were bogged down by Welsh trench soldiers and the troops from the South weren't able to advance fast enough due to the army rangers. During the defensive battle, the English were taking too many losses and so, Sir Adam lead an offensive attack against the Welsh defenses and marched straight into central Cardiff in hopes of breaking up the Welsh defenses and finally conquering the city. At first, Sir Adam was doing well as he and his forces charged forward and managed to overrun the Welsh defenses and take central Cardiff however, Welsh shocktroops and NIR Army Rangers launched a counter-attack and isolated Sir Adam and his forces leaving him and his troops surrounded in the city square. Sir Adam then made a stand as he and his men tried to hold out until reinforcements could arrive but, a Welsh sharpshooter found Sir Adams and shot him dead. Without their commander, the English forces fell into disarray and began to be wiped out and eventually withdrew from Cardiff all together leaving the city back into the hands of the enemy. Independence for the Welsh After the Second Battle of Cardiff ended, the Welsh emerged victorious and the surrounding regions were retaken back as well due to the heavy need for reinforcements as a result of Cardiff's defenders. The sharpshooter, Andreas Baglan, was given an award by the leader of the Welsh Liberation Front and the President of the self-proclaimed Republic of Wales, Brice Branwaladr, and the English began to retreat again. Eastern Wales still remained under English control however, it was soon flooded with ethnic English citizens of Wales who fled due to persecution and discrimination at the hands of Welsh radicals. From 2167, the Welsh launched a second offensive and managed to retake most of Wales with the east remaining a stalemate and still in the hands of the English. With peasant revolts and internal unrest, King Alhwald I contacted President Branwaladr through the governor of the Dominion of Wales and called for peace and the Welsh president answered the call by the start of 2168. Aftermath After the call for peace was accepted, President Branwaladr and King Alhwald I along with the English Governor of Wales and members of the English Royal Council, gathered in Cardiff and the Treaty of Cardiff was signed officially ending the rebellion in favor of the Welsh. The English maintained control over eastern Wales and was part of the kingdom as the Dominion of Wales but, the rest of the country belonged to the native population and so the Republic of Wales was established via the treaty and officially recognized by the English Royal government. The Republic of Wales would later ecompus most of Wales and would stand as a strong independent nation and one of the few factions that the New Irish Republic would even trust and the new nation thrived while the Kingdom of England declined. Back at home, the Kingdom of England had suffered major losses as a result of the war. The Welsh Rebellion was known as an embarresment to the nation and King Alhwald I would face major opposition from rival royal families and houses as he and his government fought to maintain control over all of England. New laws were passed discriminating against ethnic Welsh citizens of the kingdom and only found safety in the Welsh dominion that England still had which was less than a fraction of what was originally intended. A funeral was held for Sir Adam and he was greatly remembered and his last standi n Cardiff went down in history and inspired English troops to attack Welsh forces across the border in minor border skirmishes which persisted even after the war and the Wales was not recognized by King Alhwald and his council despite having signed the treaty and only did it as a means of ending the rebellion. Category:Events Category:Wars